Rise Of The Cabal
by Unknown567
Summary: After suffering a tragedy at a young age Hyouduo Issei holds nothing but fury and hate to those responsible. To that end he recruits several people from different worlds to help him lead a war against the three faction. However this all but, part of an even greater plot. Major crossover elements might add a harem if possible.
1. Chapter 1

_Something just came to me and may or may not continue it depends on the reception and if if someone is willing to help me write it, anyway read and enjoy._

* * *

It was a dark as three individuals met in a secluded part of town; normally they would seem to appear like ordinary people but honestly they are not. "Alright so you both, know what we have to do right" said the leader who received nods from the other two folk. "Kill the couple along with the kid; then make it look like simple B&E where it can't be traced back to us" Said the second one.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go" said the third as wings sprouted from their backs. One golden, another black, and the last bat-like as they flew to their objective; unaware that someone has been watching them and recording them all according to their plan.

"Okay entire meet setup on memory crystal check, disguise on check, and finally enjoing a nice Bahama mama until the bloodshed is over check" Said the shadowy figure before enjoying his drink while resting on a lawn chair.

At a regular home in one of the rooms was a young eight year old boy with brown hair that was sleeping peacefully in the bed until heard some noises. He woke up thinking someone was in the house until he didn't hear it them again. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard some crash noises and screaming. Getting up he slowly walked al the way downstairs until he reached the living room. Everything is ruined, the walls shattered, the floor covered with debris and burn marks. But the most terrifying thing they saw was his father on his knees, and two men with dark wings standing above him ready to deal the finishing blow. His father then looked at the boy, and with his last moment he said

"Issei…Run" Then time simply froze in front of the young boy now witnessing the horror in front of him. When it seem to resume the devil slashed his corrupted sword down twice at the male; at first silence then the man's head split into two showing the middle of the brain and the esophagus with his tongue still attached.

"*Alright take care of the bitch will ya" He said to the black feathered figure next to him as he started walking towards the beaten woman and grabbed the child's mother, who started struggling "let me finish this" he said before he threw her at the opposite side of the room. As he walked towards her he pulls out a menacing looking dagger that gave off an eerie glow. He then grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

"No! Let go of me! Help! Somebody Help!" She said as she struggled even more than before.

She then realized it was pointless as the fallen thrusted his dagger in her belly. She was bleeding and in pain and did not wanted her son to expect the same fate. " _I-Issei… Run… GET OUT OF HERE NOW WHILE YOU STI-!" then he stabbed the weapon through her neck and carved it around separating the head from the body as it dropped to the ground bleeding profusely._

" _NOOO! Mommy!" The boy that the woman called Issei shouted, tears streaming down his eyes. However it wasn't over as they turned their attention to the scared boy. "Hey make this quick will ya" one of them said as the other nodded. He formed a violet glowing spear from his hands and aims it straight at the boy; he flings it straight at and not a second later it impaled Issei in the heart as he screamed in agony. He drops to the floor in a pool of his own blood as the two left the house._

 _Outside they approached the third member with the golden wings as he landed in front of them. "Got all the valuables?" said the devil. "Yeah and made a point of entry where it looks like a human burglar broke in, so can we go now?" he said as the two nodded and flew away from the murder scene._

When the three were gone the figure watching them approached the house and entered through the front door. He entered the room whistling while observing the massacre before him. "Wow, looks I made the right choice" he said before stopping at Issei's dying body.

The man slowly takes on the form of a well respected but, old man and removes the spear while also healing him. The child wakes wondering what happened when it all came rushing back to him; he looks around to see the mutilated corpse of his parents and weeps furiously.

"Sad isn't it how such horrible things should happen to a nice boy like you, Eh?" the senior asked. _Issei continued weeping for quite some time as he was now a orphaned child at the age of eight and had no idea what to do_ _? "What if I was to tell I can give you the ones responsible for their deaths, hmmm?" he said as he pulled out a blue radiant crystal and presented it to Issei._

Issei looked as a projection came out of it showing the men from earlier discussing something of importance. "I don't know why our leaders gave us this mission, we can hardly stand each other" said the angel. "It doesn't matter we will do it regardless because that's who we are" the fallen said as the man ended the transmission and told the boy everything about the supernatural world mostly about the three factions.

"I…wiil turn…their bones…TO DUST!" he said furiously as he smashed the floor causing something deep to awaken him; "their blood will boil when I get my hands on them!" "Oh sure kill them if you must, but why must the leaders of the three factions pay when the societies that created them go unpunished" the elder asked. "Then I promise to avenge my parents and condemn every angel, fallen, and devil to oblivion" Issei declared before something came to mind. "Wait why are you helping" he asked the older gentlemen; "because it is your destiny young Hyoudou, the factions know of their end by you, it being the reason they sent assassins. However they all but insured it now; also since you have this" he said pointing the cane at his arm revealing a red scary looking gauntlet.

"That my friend is Boosted Gear a sacred gear and one of the 13 Longinus I told you about but, you will need more than just that which is why I'm giving you these" the man pulled out a black tunic with the face of a dragon with orange illuminating eyes and a another gauntlet only more medieval looking with four gems on it. "The Ersatz Gear able to give you the abilities and knowledge of anyone whose life-force you absorb though it won't kill them it will weaken them greatly" he said gesturing to the tunic then to the bronze gauntlet. The veracity Cog each gem on it gives you a certain elemental ability of: metal, poison, darkness, and energy" he explained as he was getting ready to leave.

"Wait where are you going?" the boy said. "I'm off to do my duty, however I'm not the type to leave people hanging, Here's a portal that will take you to a training area with enough supplies to last you for the period. Master you abilities for nine years then wait for someone will meet to help you on your vendetta. Anyway toodleloo!" he said before making a portal and leaving the house.

Issei pondered about the choice set above him he could just leave things as they were but, he knew there was no turning back. So with that in mind he entered the portal and begins his training.

As left the man turned into a robed figure watching the events unfold when he heard a voice. _**"Malakar has it been set"**_ said a deep and ancient voice communicating telepathically. "Yes the boy actually believed the three factions have done it and the crusade that will purge those stopping the cycle will fall" Malakar said out in the air. _**"And so the cycle shall repeat and the wheel will turn once more."** _ It declared.

9 YEARS LATER

The portal opened in Okinawa to show a seventeen year old issei with a more developed body that is strong and healthy; with his hair black with red highlights and his eyes heterochromic. (one green and the other sapphire ) he wears a simple shirt and jacket with a pair blue jeans and gray sneakers. "Looking sharp Mr. Hyoudou" said a voice from behind him; turning to see a man wearing a red tailored made suit with a top hat covering his head hiding his hair and a cane in his hand.

"The Bedlam Recluse at your service, but my friends call me Howl" said the man. The teen only arched his eyebrow wondering how he's going to help. "You see my boy even with all your power you can't take on the three factions by yourself. You're going to need allies; many and very powerful allies, which is where I come in, I can travel to different universes and dimensions where our comrades reside. So what do you say ready to go on a interstellar road trip?" he said getting only silence from Issei until he agreed excellent our first allies are going to be the four great satans predecessors."

In a secluded part of hell laid the ruins of an old castle; currently residing in it were three powerful devils. One a tall bespectacled woman with a voluptuous figure. She has tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a headset and blue-grey eyes. She wears a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it which exposed a large portion of her breasts.

The other a good-looking man wearing the clothes of a noble. His clothes were black with dark red belts and motifs. He also has a cape and black hair tied up to a small ponytail. along with pointy ears and pale skin.

The third was a handsome man dressed in black armor with a cape. He had long brown hair that goes to his hips with many bangs covering his right eye. They were currently deciding what to do when the castle wall was blown up catching their attention to the duo standing in the hole. "I hear you want to take down the current system in the underworld. Looks like we have the same goals" Issei said with a smirk on his face looking at the bespectacled devils who now had smirks on their faces as well.

Dimension #1093

The Duo stands before a grave on the cliffs known as the suicide bluffs. Using Veracity Cog Issei emits a life giving energy to the grave and begins transferring it to the corpse below. At first the grave stood still than it started to shake violently when all of a sudden a healthy and alive hand rose out of the ground. Emerging from the grave was a rugged handsome man with slicked back black hair, a beard, and brown eyes. He wears Spartan attire consisting of sandals, armored belt with cloth beneath it, ram shoulder pad, and greaves. The most notable feature is the red birthmark that goes from the top of his head all the way to his waist.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Issei said as he handed a spear with a long shaft with a steel tip, which sports red tints. It has a long scarlet and gold strip of cloth wrapped around it. The shield is a rather battered bronze shield and red, with the Greek lamda symbol ( Λ ) on it.

Dimension #0267

Underneath the South China sea lies Posideon a lab cloning development that is considered to be top secret, or was until Issei and Howl came.

 _ **[Why are we doing this again?]** _ Ddraig asked

"To get the two people who are highly skilled but, long gone" said issei as blasts a guard to smithereens. "alright almost finish just keep the pressure on" Howl said continuing the cloning with the sample he brought. This kept going for another until all security personnel were neutralized; the tanks the turned green showing that the clones are ready.

The two stepped in front of the tanks as they opened releasing the fluids and the people within both females. One was of French descent with fiery red hair and blue green eyes. The other a woman with the look of a professional with red hair, hazel eyes, and fair skin.

"Well suit up" Issei said throwing down a hooded outfit with a hidden blade, sword, and pistol; while the other was sea-green armor with modifications including a missle launcher-jetpack.

Dimension #2556

It was late at night as a meeting was between several individuals were each one was exceptionally powerful in their own way. "Is there anything else we should discuss?" said the leader with her proper posture and personality.

"How about your allegiance to me" said a voice revealing to be Issei and the Recluse as they hovered above the shocked sorceresses. "So this is the Lodge, must say you could use some improvement" he said before firing a blast at them as everything went black for the females.

Dimension#1453

The mountain top was high and secluded as man kept to himself within a cave struggling with something within him. He has white spiky hair and heterochromia: his left eye being green and his right being red. His clothing consists of a hybrid of modern, futuristic and old features. He wears a vibrant red sleeved jacket with two long thin tails hanging from the back. Under it is a black shirt with three red belts. He wears a pair of black gloves with a red shell on the backs of the hands; with the right arm being a prosthetic after having lost it when he was younger. He wears a black hakama and steel-toed red boots. "So can't seem to remember yourself huh?" said Issei as he entered the cave in front of him.

"Who the hell are you" the man scowled at the younger man showing his fangs. "Well it looks like some part of your attitude and personality remains intact. Anyway I'm a person who's willing to help you remember who you are and what you want but, first you must help me, that is if you accept." Issei requested reaching out his hand to the man.

He stared at it for a second wondering what to do and decided to just go with it and accept it. "Excellent here comes our other partner" Issei said as the recluse entered carrying a sleeping woman with white hair, golden eyes, dark skin, large breasts and a scar across her nose. She wears a black jacket with a white button-up tee and torn-up short shorts, along with knee high black and white heeled boots. A single belt crosses her waist, and she has a gauntlet-like weapon on her arms. "So what did I miss?" Howl asked.

Dimension#0082

The galaxy was quiet as within a luxury suite stood a lovely space pirate going over her defeat at the hands of a fresh high school girl. She had a ship that was advanced beyond her time and her adversary had old model though it was a legendary ship as well. She pondered on what she was going to do now that she lost when she heard a knock on the door.

On the other side Issei saw the door opened to reveal a girl with pale skin, white hair and golden eyes. She wears light blue lipstick and dark blue eyeshadow. She wears a form-fitting full bodysuit, white with grey, and black gloves. The suit often has a number of squares sparkling over it. "So are you going to let me in or what?" Issei said

"That depends" said the girl with stoic tone. "How about something that'll make the Grand Cross look like a child's plaything?" he gestured getting a grin from the young girl.

Dimension# 2095

Issei and The Recluse are at an altar performing a dark ritual for their next ally. The sky was red and the candles were blazing as Howl was reciting the incantation. The ground started shaking as a small flame burned in the middle of the ground, and as recited longer the flame grew larger and larger. The giant flame that stood before them then begins to take form.

It materialized leather-metal armor with a scarf at the neck, and a helm. At had no bone, flesh, or even blood as it just pure evil spirit where the proof is the evil red hellish incorporeal face as it gave a chilling laugh. It then summoned weapons which were a fusion swords and flintlocks.

"Well that was easy" Issei said getting a incredulous look from the traveler as the entity just ket on laughing. "How long is he gonna keep doing that" Howl deadpanned at the new ally.

Dimension#1826

 _"ALERT! ALERT! THE FACILITY IS UNDER ATTACK! I REPEAT, THE FACILITY IS UNDER ATTACK! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL PERSONNEL TO ASSIGNED STAT-"_ the alarm was interrupted by gunfire as Iseei and The Bedlam Recluse accompanied by two bipedal drones blasted through the wall. "Muwhahaaha!" laughed the Recluse at the carnage he laid waste before him.

"This is insane, Literally! If their crazy as you say they are a liability to my revenge" Issei argued with the man. The Bedlam said his part as well; "this world is home to some of the most powerful and advanced super soldiers in the history of complex warfare. Some of their most strongest is kept in here due to high intolerable crimes they committed; true they may be unstable but, with a little coaxing they will be without a doubt our most deadliest weapons." He explained to the young man as descend deeper into the prison.

Reaching their destination the made it to four heavily secured cells; after hacking the console the doors opened. Four women emerged in white jumpsuits: the first a very buxom American woman that had dark blue shoulder length hair that curls near the ends, and wore a light blue bonnet. The second a dark skinned Mexican woman with blonde hair that dips below her shoulders. Her eyes are seemingly closed and she frequently has a smile on her face. The third is a British female with long, periwinkle colored hair reaching all the way down her back. Her eyes are lavender and very snake-like, and she seems to wear heavy eye-liner. She has a rather slender physique, which starkly contrasts with her ungodly strength. Finally the fourth was Japanese in an exquisite form, with long wavy pink colored hair that completely covers her ears, and runs to the small of her back. She has a sizeable bosom, and pink-reddish eyes.

Welcome to the first day to the rest of your lives as free women, well under my leadership of course" Issei said getting a sadistic smile from a couple of them.

Dimension #0725

Once the pair stood in front of a grave in what seemed to be a normal cemetery, however both knew it contained the body of one the strongest disciples in history. Once the same process was done the ground blew up to show an empty grave. Both looked in shocked until they felt a presence behind them and turned around; there before them was a tall well-built man with silver hair that hung in a ponytail down to his waist.

He noticeably has heterochromia; his right eye is ice blue, while his left eye is red. He has various bird motifs on his clothing, from the caged bird earring on his ear to the mark on the left side of his face, and even his jacket and necklace. He wears what appears to be a blue jacket with a red dragon tattoo on the left sleeve and sports pants and ties back his long silver hair with a band.

"Okay he's definitely in" said Issei said with Howl nodding in agreement as the man approached them calmly and bowed before them.

Dimension#1304

In a dark temple lies an unholy being of pure negativity within it. It plots for its master's arrival however it had no success whatsoever and fears he will soon face his master's wrath. The being was of a human silhouette consisting of a strange shadowy fog with electricity crackling along his appendages, transitioning into a bright white around his face and fingertips.

Inside of his thoracic cavity is an abnormally small ribcage of ghostly bones, and occasionally a deep blue image of a human heart flashes from deep inside. His face is similar in appearance to a traditional Japanese oni mask (specifically of the jya variety), with two horns and a despondent expression. When flying and performing his signature Demonic Despair attack, he manifests wings similar to that of his master.

"Having problems?" said a voice as the being turned to see the duo come out of the portal with smirks on their faces. "What do you want mortals!?" it said in a dark, creepy, and haunting voice. "Just to help you gain reverence from your master, if you help me for the time being" Issei asked the entity. The being looked at him in question wondering what it could be that he needs help with and what's the worst that could happen.

Dimension#2071

"Ah here it is!" the young dragon announced when pulling the pod from the life chamber it was contained in. After searching many labs associated with the crime syndicate they found the collaborator they were looking for. Opening the pod they see a beautiful female with dark skin, cute lips with black lipstick, and black hair that flows in loose and messy manner with blonde highlights. Her figure is somewhat voluptuous from the way her hospital gown hugs her body as she lies there in stasis. "Pretty nice for the sister of 'The Man Hell Coughed Up' don't ya think" Issei said

"Alright time to wake her up" he said pressing the green button activating the awakening method. A blue vapor was sprayed onto the female and soon her eyes opens to reveal their ruby color. "Where am I? who are you people?" she asked with a silky smooth voice; "we're the one who freed you and are going to help you my dear" Howl said with Issei nodding behind him.

At first she was scared but, then has the feeling that these people don't want to hurt. So she agrees and leaves the lab leaving no evidence that they were there.

Dimension#3001

The club was pumping in the starlit city of a vast kingdom; citizens were going left and right having swell time. Most high class patrons of a certain club even more so as they listen to their favorite singer resonate.

On stage is a woman of Egyptian descent with tanned skin, long legs, and black hair in low cut at her neck, and a curvaceous figure with red lips and blue eyes. She wears an expensive cocktail dress that shows off her body very well, matching heels a golden Egyptian crown, bracelets attached to gloves and a golden ribbon wrapped around her body like an ankh along with a scarab scepter/microphone.

As the song finishes the audience claps as she express her gratitude to the crowd. "Thank you for your support and considerable contributions to our blood drive. I love you all! Have a good evening!" she yells out as she leaves the stage to go into the back. "Time for another refresher" she said to herself when she heard clapping to her side to see the crimson dragon himself with a grin on his face.

"Excellent performance, but I must say your security could use some improvement" he said pointing his thumb to the man-eagle and man-jackal currently suspended of the ground hanging, restrained by titanium chains. "They seem to be a little tied up at the moment" he joked; "My, my, oh my, so what bring you to this lovely establishment" she said to Issei.

"I merely wished to see if the stories were true, but now I see they don't do you justice cause you're much more lovely than they described you." He said getting small giggle from the diva. "Flattery will get you everywhere" she said; "which is why I don't see this as your thing now. Come on singing to get your next blood fix; I knew that the crimson scourge is better than that." Issei said getting a shocked look from the singer as to him knowing her secret. "Which is why I have a business proposal for you; join me and I will give you a life of eternal life power to do with as you please." He said before opening a portal and standing next to it.

"So are you going to follow me or sing the rest of your years till you get caught? he asked gesturing to the portal. Eliza was curious so she entered the portal with Issei following her behind.

Dimension#0007

The realm was one of natural beauty, with a diverse landscape, including mountains, forests, plains and swamps, but very little non-polar desertification. Far around the land are ancient towns, villages, and cities of old times as settlements. It only has one sea with many great lakes intercedeing the land as the main source of water.

The singer looked around the land as she traveled with Issei finally reaching to their destination. Going down a narrow path down the forested mountains they've arrived at a cliff from straight down is a landmark of some sorts. Descending to the bottom she got a closer look seeing a white altar with ancient symbols surrounding the middle in a circle. On the far back are thirteen pillars reaching up far in the sky and down below into the earth each with their own mark. Issei approaches the altar looking at all the allies he recruited gathered around all but the sorceresses he fought were conscious.

He approached the center where stood a large stone tablet on a pedestal, and begun to say his speech. "My friends you are all here because I see something in each and every one of you that wants something more out of life as do I. We are about to take part in a war against some of the most powerful forces as well as oldest forces in history and for that we need more power than ever before. If you wish to back out now you may" he said only for everybody that was conscious to step forward. "Alright then let's get started" Issei said as he then turned and approached the tablet.

"ready partner" Issei said to his gear

 ** _[Ready]_**

 ** _[Boost}_**

Issei had boosted gear and activated his balance breaker as he charged up his fist and struck the tablet. The stone shook crackling with energy as it then imploded and shattered into different fragments. Soon each fragment bore the mark of each pillar and Issei gave each pillar to all thirteenth factions.

Each fragment's mark was very specific: a russet leveled one, one that shows the color and exterior of a brain, one with a green lush style, another which was violet with lightning surrounding it, the next is red with sword crossing each other, the other one was almost invisible giving a transparent look, then another was orange with the picture of an hourglass on it, black with many different faces on it, gray that shows a lot of skulls huddled together, amethyst with powerful tornado, white with a whirlpool swirl, next was a green one with leaf branch, and finally a mark of silver spirit.

As all the fragments were given while Howl gave the Lodge theirs while being unconscious, they began to give a flaring glow and not a second sooner were absorbed into their bodies. They gave deafening screams as they were being empowered as Issei and Howl watched. When it was over they all stood including the sorceresses glowing with a radiant aura of each fragments color.

"It worked; I can feel it like it's a part of me now" said the female devil of the old satans as she felt the power coursing through her veins.

"Are we still even alive" said the Spartan standing tall and strong as ever.

"Yes you all are yet so much more than what you all previously were." Issei replied

"What are you talking about?" asked the disciple

"These pillars are what keep reality stable, each represent a unique element that's a part of it. There is a way for the power to transfer to hosts only if they become the pillars guardians; which there hasn't been any for many millennia." The dragon explained.

"So were the new guardians?" asked the combatant

"Yes as long as no harm come to the pillars and you all don't die; you all are free to do whatever you want with your newfound power" The Recluse said.

"Now we can focus on our battle with three factions; I won't lie it will be anything but easy, however I'm sure you all will persevere. After you are all guardians, the strongest ones in reality a guardian of-" he said each element to its respective host.

"Soul" to the demonic predecessors

" _Conflict_ " to the Spartan

" _Time_ " to the French heiress

"Life" to the mandalorian

" _State_ " to the Lodge

" _Creation_ " to the SSS criminal and mercenary

" _Dimension_ " to the female pirate

" _Nature_ " to the malevolent spirit

" _Mind_ " to the criminally insane female hybrids

" _Energy_ " to the Suparna Disciple

" _Destruction_ " to the herald

" _Balance_ " to the fighter

" _And Death_ " to the celebrity diva

"Where death can only be paid in death; for we are Righteous Vengeance" Issei said as held his hands out to the group.

" _ **Welcome to the Cabal of Vengeance**_!"

* * *

 _ **To anybody who can identify all members of the Cabal I will add any character they want to the story and however they want them. For those who want work with me if they want to pliease P.M. me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Really none of you could guess the members!... oh well I guess not everyone is well versed in video games and anime as I originally thought. any way here is a short chapter of what's happening with the factions due to the actions of the Cabal. anyway review if you can.**

* * *

Mystic blasts were killers, and their targets whether they be angels, fallen angel, or devils were their prey. The golems were unwavering, and the supernatural beings were terrified. Large winged metal constructs flew over a major city of each faction, pinpointing and demolishing every standing structure they could detect. Individuals fought franticly for their dear lives, with little triumph. Grand pure colored garbs turned a tattered black as beings both, holy and unholy fought back against the aggressors. Men screamed at each other as officers barked orders at random subordinates. Everybody was battling the shining metal attackers, attempting to extirpate them. They suddenly spotted a white sphere that had detached from one of the golems. The creatures flung themselves in any given shelter they could see, frightened that the bomb would detonate near them. They gazed at it spiraling out of control in the cold hard ground, its destination unknown to any person that was 'lucky' enough to be in sight of it. Despite their cries and pleas, the bomb wouldn't stop. Instead, it accelerated, its target now known. It was a cheetah running after its prey, all senses leading to one spot. Its target was their most high valued edifice, the most vigorous in their entire worlds. Combatants screeched for the occupants to jump off the place, but it was impossible to be heard.

The bomb raced nearer, each moment becoming more terrifying. Within a few breathtaking seconds, the first explosion of War in underworld, inferno, and heaven had ruptured, engulfing the "Three Factions". The targets exploded, devils, fallen, and angels flying through the air like madmen, crash-landing into whatever surface they were aiming towards. Smoke replaced oxygen, preventing the fighters from breathing. Pieces of the construction mushroomed out of control, blasting materials everywhere. Men and women flew to the edge of the vessels, paralyzed at the terrifying scene unfolding in front of them. Friends and family were all dyeing. It wasn't till soon after that Darkness embraced them, deliberately transporting them to a new world.

Pain, suffering, and death were all witnessed that day. But, at this moment, everything was calm. It was all over. No more surprise bombings, or killing. It had all come to a halt. Now, sitting on damaged vessel parts, survivors listened to the announcement of what just occured. _"_ ** _Yesterday, is a day that will live in infamy, our world was suddenly and deliberately attacked….we ask our leaders to declare a state of war"._** The words rang in the ears of thousands of factions who survived the attack. Soon enough, the first tiny but elegant snowflakes of the season drifted down from the sky,(let's just say they have weather for once, because of what happened) forming a sheet over forever sleeping bodies. The day only grew even darker, as people looked upon the results of what had occurred and thanked their luck for surviving.

 **Heaven**

Michael, Seraph and Archangel, acting God of Heaven closed his eyes in grief and the smallest spark of _anger._ He was a young handsome looking man with blonde hair and green eyes, dressed in a white robe with detailed accessories, he stood up from the Golden Throne and looked out and saw what has happened to his realm.

''This...bloodshed...'' Gabriel, a fellow Seraph and his sister spoke, the Most beautiful and strongest woman in heaven. With a beautiful figure, long burly blonde hair and deep azure blue eyes. She stood at his side in golden plated armor that didn't seem to be able to hide her figure.

''I know Gabriel...I see it too...for some reason, the entity that vanquished so many of our fellow kin...must answer for this...'' he spoke with a rare moment of anger in his voice.

Gabriel felt a cold shiver go down her spine once those words left Michael's lips...

 **Hell**

The Devils and Demons were in a state of panic, the realm was in chaos and nothing was being done about it. Things were somehow not well with the higher class devils especially the four great satans.

Falbium Asmodeus, one of the four stood in shock and rage as the destruction that has consumed his washed over like a great fire _ **(or tsunami since washed means**_ **water)**. ''God dammit...ah fuck!'' he strained out in clenched teeth as got a migraine from saying the word.

Ajuka Beelzebub, another Satan and one of the two Super Devils, within his territory opened both eyes in a rare moment of stoic before he struggled to keep himself from falling to the floor. ''….Thisperson...Will pay in blood! Yes...i'll rip his heart out of his body and stuff it back through his mouth...!'' the Satan said with a slight frenzied flash in his eye.

Serafall Leviathan, the only female Satan, and older sister to Sona Sitri stopped her current maintenance of the territory and looked up at the sky. Her exuberant azure blue eyes narrowed in distress once she felt pain and suffering of her kind throughout the Underworld. She now worries if this will happen to earth where her sister is currently residing in.

Sirzechs Lucifer, last of the four Satans and the other Super Devil stood alongside his wife Grafiya, his blue-green eyes were narrowed in concern and worry as he watched the total decaying and anarchy of the world he lives in. He'd felt the imbalance of the Underworld the moment Hell itselfwas attacked. And he was currently very worried for his dear little sister, Rias Gremory, who was stationed on earth.

''Damn it...why did this happened!'' he said while he and Grafiya stood there helpless to do anything.

What was happening?!

 **Inferno**

One man stood watching from the roof, his fists were clenched and his eyes were narrowed in a fury that was so unlike him. He had the appearance of a man in his twenties with black hair with gold bangs in the front, and black facial hair. This man was none other than Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori Organization and Fallen Angel race. His fists trembled with blood beginning to leak out from his fists.

''Bastard, you messed with the wrong race, AAARRRGGGHH'' the usually laid back man roared at the black night sky as he felt the Underworlds very stability start to shudder.

 **Dimension#0007**

Meanwhile at a mountainside fortress, situated in the mountains north of Uschtenheim, Thognos. It starts at an open lake-like expanse of Water overlooked by the retreat. The Inner Sanctum was on a much larger scale with five distinct tiers built into the mountain itself and rising above several arches to a circular opening in the roof. The chamber was large enough to accommodate many open balconies on different levels and four octagonal towers at the center of the area, each with a tiled roof above four levels. At the summit of the chamber on the southern wall was the high balcony leading to the private chambers.

This room appeared much more 'homely' and 'warmer' than the surrounding areas with none of the ice seen in other areas and several lanterns positioned around the chamber as well as an open fireplace. The room consisted of a large broadly rectangular chamber with an arched roof, a bench in the center and an open balcony to the south overlooking the lake below. Along the eastern wall several bloodstone constructions were seen along with depictions of dragons and the Dragonstone itself was placed in an icon marked box here; immediately to the south of was a large basin filled with nectar and two sculptures resembling tigers. The western wall of the chamber contained several bookcases but was largely dominated by the open fireplace and chimney, with a depiction of a armored figure above the mantelpiece _**(somewhat resembling other similar unexplained figures in the textures of the retreat)**_ and the fireplace itself flanked by two busts of the heavenly dragons themselves on small plinths.

Within it were Issei and the recluse finished listening to the broadcast of both heaven and hrll. "wow, must say the Lodge sure know how to make good golems, don't they?" the Recluse asked the young dragon.

"It doesn't matter the factions are weakened and soon enough the leaders will have no choice but, to go to war" Issei said with a dark tone in his voice. "So what now?" Howl asked admiring the busts; "I move to my hometown and deal with the devils currently occupying the territory while the Cabal keeps laying down the pressure until the time is right." He said while making himself look presentable for Kuoh Academy.

"Well I'll see later at a later time my friend; I've just got this brilliant idea to make military coalition out of alternate versions of defeated enemies _**(want to know more P.M. or review TYZO300)"**_ " The Recluse said as he opened a portal.

"Good luck, kid" was his last words before entering the portal and closing it leaving the young dragon alone. Issei donned his uniform and approached the mirror.

"Hello, my name is Hyoudou Issei I just recently moved here, let's get along" he said to the reflection with an excellent guiltless look that was completely believable. "Yep, they won't know what hit them" he said giving a dark smirk to himself.

* * *

 **There done. Update and I shall review. Wait I meant review and I shall update, yeah thats more like it. And I accept any guesses on ho the Cabal is made of or what games and anime they come from.**


	3. Sword of Revenge pt1 Deimos

**Kudos to TYZO for at least figuring out half of it. So this will be a mini series explaing some of the origins of the members of the cabal will only do six of them and introduce the rest in a later chapter so read and review. OR ELSE**

 **[Illuminara talking]**

 _{Vision}_

* * *

Inside the war room stood only the archangel Micheal and his sister Gabriel; both conteplating whether to sighn the declaration of war.

Entering the room, an female enigmatic being of tall stature in her humanoid form with teal hair, green eyes, and white skin; she wears elegant clothing as she approaches the angels. "Lord Michael, Lady Gabriel, the hour grows late. While I may be an enity of the light I'm afraid I must insist you dign the declaration of war" she said referring to the piece of paper on the table.

""I remember when we were young that our father led the battle to confront a threat that unsettles the balance, even with his all his power and wisdom he was still unprepared, and that mistake cost him his life" the archangel said while lowering his head.

"You two are not your father" the deity said. "We know but, how can we succeed where he failed?" Gabriel asked when the light deity slammed her hand on the table shaking it greatly.

"You can start by heeding my counsel, I may not know who the leader is but, I know of their inner circle." She said. "You know them?" Gabriel said curiously. "Yes, and believe while they are not completely invincible they are more dangerous than you could possibly imagine." The deity replied.

Then tell me of them, Illuminara, tell us everything." Michael demanded in a low voice. "Very well" said the deity now known as Illuminara as she begins explaining. "As you know there were rumors of a world where the Olympians counterparts were slaughtered by a man whose brutality, wrath, and thirst for vengeance became legendary and lived in notoriety. A man who brought nothing but death, blood, destruction, and ruin to the world till he himself was finally sated and fell. The man known as Kratos: the ex-god of war and Ghost of Sparta. But he was not the one chosen to join the group; no it was actually his **_brother_**."

 **"There is no greater motivator than fear and it was that exact same fear that drove the gods to extinction. All due to a prophecy that their fall would not be brought by the hands of the Titans as they did to their predecessors. But by the hands of a mortal, a marked warrior."**

" **Deimos was born a few years after Kratos, and bore a remarkable birthmark across his body."**

 _The two brothers grew up together under the watchful eye of their mother Callisto in Sparta, with dreams of joining the Spartan Army when they were older._ _Long ago, an Oracle foretold the destruction of the Olympians at the hands of a Marked Warrior. Due to his unusual birthmark, the Gods feared that Deimos would be the prophesied warrior, so they devised a plan to abduct him from his family so that the Oracle's prophecy wouldn't come to pass._

 **"One fateful day, Ares and Athena descended onto Sparta to take Deimos."**

 _They unleashed an army of Centaurs to decimate the populace while they searched for him. They quickly found the young Deimos amidst the chaos and took him while he was training with Kratos._

 **"He was soon brought the realm of gods where he would live out part of his life imprisoned always remembering what his brother said to remain strong but, Ares would not give up on the mortal so easily."**

 _Ares brought Deimos to Thanatos in the Domain of Death to remain there in torment, ensuring the prophecy of "the Marked One" would never occur. For several years, Deimos believed Kratos would come to his rescue. As time passed, his hope began to fade, and was replaced with hatred for the brother who left him to rot._

 **"Years later Kratos finally found Deimos deep in the Temple of Thanatos."**

suspended from a tree. _Freed from his chains, save for a single massive gauntlet locked around his right arm._

 **"At first Kratos assured his brother that everything will be alright now but, it was too late; as his brother was driven mad and loatheful of his elder sibling and soon began a duel between the two Spartans."**

 _Deimos wanted revenge against Kratos for not protecting him and quickly assaulted his brother._

 _After a grueling battle, Deimos tackled Kratos over a ledge and proceeded to pummel his brother into submission, using the gauntlet. As Kratos lay bloodied and beaten, Deimos saw his final blow shatter the gauntlet._

 _Willing to continue barehanded, Deimos was instead interrupted, as Thanatos arrived grabbed Deimos, taking him to the Suicide Bluffs to throw him off the edge. Kratos, barely able to stand, managed to follow them to the Bluffs._

 _Locked in combat, Deimos and Thanatos never saw Kratos arrive, until the Spartan raced for the edge, after Thanatos managed to throw Deimos off. Rushing over to his brother, barely saving him from certain death, Kratos proclaimed never to leave Deimos again, and gave Deimos the Arms of Sparta._

 **"Joining forces, side by side, as brothers, Deimos and Kratos began their attack on Thanatos. Together, the pair followed Thanatos along the cliffs and eventually caught up with him, where Thanatos stated Ares had chosen poorly, where he should have opted for Kratos instead of Deimos, all those years ago."**

 _The Spartan brothers charged Thanatos, fighting the God of Death together, until Thanatos transformed into a gigantic winged monster and grabbed Deimos, crushing him against the cliff side, effectively killing him._ Kratos, fueled by extreme rage, unleashed Thera's Bane at an unhuman level, and defeated Thanatos.

 **"But, from that point the story did not stop there as when his soul was sent to the underworld he looked for a way out.**

 **The arena where he must survive a gauntlet of 100 rounds of battle to win freedom back to the land of the living. And so he fought every round with the skill, strength, spirit, and viciousness of a true Spartan warrior."**

 _The enemies were laid one by one as the crowd cheered for the fallen Spartan. Without haste and no hesitation Deimos cut through every opponent with his sword, smashed every adversary with a mace, and impaled numerous foes with his spear. All while showing great defense with a small and average shield._

 **"Deimos was unstoppable and the time of his final round had come. One last kill and it was over."**

 _Soon the doors opened to reveal a heavily armed minotaur only his head was a flaming ox skull and he wielded metal gauntlets similar to the one Deimos had used in his fight against Kratos._

 _The observer of the fight handed the Spartan a spear that was broken in two as his weapon and the fight commenced. The Minotaur attempted to leap up and smash his opponent only for Deimos to throw the shield at the beast disorienting him long enough for Deimos to pick up the spear and stabbed it's heart with the upper piece while, he shoved the lower one down his throat. The Minotaur only kneeled as it took its last gurgled breath and fell dead before it hits the ground while the crowd cheered._

 **"One hundred bouts, Deimos had earned his reward. Like every champion before him, buried beneath the arena, the promise of freedom nothing but a lie. But his imprisonment would only be temporary."**

 _After what seemed like years the ground stared to shake and the souls were fleeing out of control as this was happening the bonds and bindings holding the more powerful souls like Deimos dissipated releasing them._

 **"Deimos sensed it that his big brother had entered the underworld and had just vanquished Hades; renewed by his brother's action he took the fight to the underworld."**

 _"Spartans today we defy the gods and fate itself" he pronounced as the spirits of Sparta rallied to him. Soon after Kratos left Deimos and the fallen Spartan armies attacked the underworld destroying everything in sight. Soon Deimos spotted the observer that lied to him executed him as well._

 _When it was over Deimos began his trek upward to join his brother in his fight against the Olympians; however just as he was about to leave the dead behind he sensed that the gods were dead and his brother had fallen. Now alone and with a lust for revenge that hasn't been sated he remained in limbo on what to do now._

 _However he felt the pull of life and was brought back to the land of the living by a mysterious person._

 **"I have no idea who the leader is but, I do know that the warrior joined him out of sympathy, meaning whoever he is suffered a tragedy of somesorts and demands recompense. From that day this was the rebirth of the now Guardian of the conflict pillar: Deimos"**

 **The Rage Of Sparta**

* * *

 **There first member is complete only have five to go. I will update the mini-series for each two reviews I recieve. See ya**


	4. Sword of Revenge pt2 Elise

**Wow that was quick anyway as promised the second part of the mini-series I hope you all enjoy this.**

 **[Illuminara speaking]**

 _{Vision}_

* * *

We now head to a bar in Inferno wear the Fallen Azazeal himself is trying to drink his emotions down when he had unexpected company. "Illuminara as radiant as ever" he tried to flirt with the goddess. "Oh Azazeal your tact is equal only to your restraint" she said as she sat down and had a drink with him.

"I understand your hesitation. This mission will take absolute resolution and lives will be lost" she said. "There are always lives lost, but marching our forces against an enemy we have no knowledge-""Poses unthinkable danger, yes, but you must have the resilience to face whatever awaits us at our foes. I assure our enemies spirit is very strong.

"Let me tell you of one of the members who couldn't be resurrected so, instead duplicated. In one world there exists a conflict as old as time itself dating back to the Christian period where it lived through time still continuing to this day. One side a brotherhood that fights for freedom and free will against a order that upholds control and directive. During one of the most historical revolutions the key players was a brotherhood member known as Arno Dorian who had proficiency and sheer innovation. The other was an heiress who's will and determination was unrivaled even by true love itself and was next to lead the order itself.

 **There is a memory that many do not know one that took place before the revolution. The memory of a woman whose willpower even when all the odds are against made her a legend on both sides.**

 _Slowly waking Elise saw that she was chained to a pillar in the sweltering isolated outside in nothing but her underwear; she struggled to free herself but it was no use._

 _"Elise the fiery templar, next in line to become the grandmaster, yet nothing more than a mere decoration now. You are pathetic, say it" said her fancy captor._

 _She only responded with a spit in his direction showing her defiance._

 _"Hahaha…is that all, to think you and your father used to strike fear into my fear into my men" he said as he left her to bake in the sunlight._

 **A free spirit, Élise was rarely idle and would often seek out trouble in her youth. She was very similar to her mother, never keen on joining any of the other noble women's daughters, instead taking an interest in more masculine activities, such as playing war with the boys.**

 _Élise found other girls her age stupid by playing dolls and tea parties; instead, she joined the boys who were playing toy soldiers. Her behavior shocked the majority of the crowd, and her nursemaid, Ruth, dragged her away and told her to play with dolls, which she pretended to enjoy. As she watched other ladies gossip and her mother alone, Élise realized that she wanted to be like Julie and not the self-centered women of court._

 **Growing up, she developed a set of values which she loyally lived by and was willing to go to any lengths to see her goals fulfilled. Due to extensive training throughout her life, she was both well-educated and physically fit, with her swordsmanship outclassing even her lover's. In battle she would rely on strategy, planning counters for her opponent's moves ahead of time.**

 _Élise continued her hunt for Ruddock in January 1789, after obtaining information from the Butchered Cow tavern. She found him in a village outside Rouen, where Ruddock was about to be hanged. Cutting the rope in the last second and saving him from the townspeople, she was forced to torture him for information which he could not provide. Ruddock eventually promised that he would find the man who hired him, and Élise let him go in hopes that he would find purpose and direction in life._

 _The scene returns to the present with the captor drinking expensive French wine as he gobbled it down with some of it dribbling down his chin. "Look at you he said as he continued drinking gesturing at her weakened state to the point where her skeleton was almost showing. "The days have not been kind." He approached the trainee to a few feet; "say the word and I will kill you quickly; your misery and suffering finally put to an end" he said but, all he got was her slow and labored breathing._

 _I admire your spirit, but I will break it" he announced only for the heiress to open her in weightiness._

 **Elise had decided to try her hand at taking at a small faction out of the country that poses a standard threat to the order.**

 _"I will do this alone and show the order what only a De Laserre can do" she said to herself before beginning on her journey. Once she located her quarry she calculates a plan of attack and begins her attack. She uses grace and precision to dispatch her adversaries with skilled swordsmanship._

 **Once again Elise leaps into battle despite the odds, this time however the faction knew of their tracker and sprung their trap.**

 _More members came and aimed their rifles only to be shot dead by her pistol. Then all of a sudden smoke bombs were detonated causing loss of sight and disorder to the Frenchwoman as tried to escape but the smoke seemed endless. More men appeared and she fend them off as best she can however, one them was able to knock her sword out of her hand leaving her with only her pistol. She managed to get several shots out before it became empty and that was all the edge they needed to knock her unconscious to the ground._

 _He dropped her weapons in front the female captive to prove his point. "you are defensless" he said to the now withered woman on the pillar with dehydration taking a major toll on her. "Your comrades have deserted you, your body is FRAGILE!, you have nothing left to live for; say the word and will end your torment" he promised gently._

 _"hhhrrggheg" was the gasping voice coming from the Frenchwoman. "Yes" he smirked with his eyes closed as he approached her._

 **He was certain Elise had given up, was ready to die, the body after all had grown so weedy and become so slim even for her bonds.**

 _"Say it" and he keeps getting weak grumbles; "say the word and it shall be done" the captor said getting dangerously close to the captive. "Même une petite flamme peut encore brûler vifshe" said before slipping her legs out of the binds and locking them around his neck before breaking it._

 **After that moment the old order recognized as the next grand master for when the time comes. And her will was so great that even death did not scare when the time came to avenge everything she had lost. That is the reason why she was chosen and not Arno Dorian. From that history alone the pillar of time chosed her as the next guardian: Elise De La Serre**

 **The Templar with Blazing Soul of Fire**

* * *

 **Well that was unexpected wasn't it well thats it for me be sure to P.M. me or review for anything and stay tuned for the next installement.**

 **Même une petite flamme peut encore brûler vif-Even a small flame can still burn bright**


	5. Sword of Revenge pt3 The Sorceress Lodge

**Okay sorry had some things to do which is why I haven't updated yesterday but, here I am with the next chapter.**

 **[Illuminara speaking]**

 _{Vision}_

* * *

At the home of the great satan Sirzech, he and his wife were thinking on what they were supposed to do when Illuminara came before them. "You cannot hesitate lord Sirzech, The Cabal of Vengeance must be stopped" Illuminara said.

"I've heard of what you said about the other two members, surely they all cannot want retribution for something" the Lucifer satan said. "True, do you know what caused the attack on the two worlds?" she asked. "By metal golems to be exact" Grayfia answered.

"Yes, created by one of the most cunning societies in the history of magic: The Lodge of Sorceress. A group of female mystics that strive for a single goal to create a world in their own image" Illuminara revealed. "But first we must begin at before they were founded when they were all not on the same side but, on different ones."

There lies a world like any other fantasy world only that they rely on many factions some are skilled hunters known as witchers the others powerful practitioners of the dark arts. At first the original organization for the magic users was known as The Brotherhood of Sorcerers an organization of mages of the Northern Kingdoms. The Chapter of Mages was the highest chamber, and the Council of Mages lower chamber, but also wielded important authority in the Brotherhood.

 **During that time a war was being waged by their two nations so they decided to have a banquet to discuss hot to handle the situation.**

 _The banquet preceding the reunion began quietly enough with mages discussing their alliances with either the Northern Kingdoms or Nilfgaard, or professing neutrality but things soon began to heat up._

 **But it was nothing more than a prelude that would be the end of the Brotherhood.**

 _Mages employed by Nilfgaard, led by Vilgefortz, had planned a sneak attack on their northern counterparts. The Northern supporters caught wind of the treachery and quiety tried to restrain the enemy mages before the plan could be executed, with the help of Dijkstra and his men. However,when Yennefer brought Ciri, and she revealed violent events occuring in the North, like King Vizimer's assassination and Demevend's preemptive strike on Nifgaard, Tissaia remove the anti-magic barrier in the area, leading to an all out battle between the mages._

 **The Thanedd coup named after the island it took place on commenced where battle between the two commenced causing great causalities and untold destruction. With it cane the end of the brotherhood…**

 _Following the coup, confidence in mages seriously declined and many of them were expelled from the royal courts. It is also cited as one of the precipitating events of the war that followed._

 **And like a phoenix rising from the ashes was reborn a new order. The Lodge of Sorceresses was founded after the mutiny on Thanedd Island as a substitute for the Council of Sorcerers. The founders' aim was to bring the war to a close while maintaining the mages' influence on the fate of the world. It is effectively an association of the most powerful female mages from both the northern and the southern realms. The Lodge has significant political influence, although its activities are not entirely understood by the public.**

 _After the fall of the Council of Mages, Philippa, asked for a council with other sorceresses. She, along with Triss, Keira, and Margarita met and opened a channel between Assire, Francesca, Sabrina and Síle. At first, Sabrina was about to break talks after seeing Francesca present so shortly after the Thanedd coup, as well as the Nilfgaard sorceress, Assire. Síle, however, was able to hold peace, allowing Philippa to pitch her idea. Philippa told the sorceresses that the Lodge would be a secret, all women organization who's goal is to protect and preserve magic in the world above all else, even before their respective nations. Before the meeting ended, they agreed to meet in person in the future and that Assire would bring with her one other candidate from her nation and Francesca would introduce two more potential members to the group, and Philippa said she'd bring in a surprise member for the Lodge._

 **And so they did as other members joined the cause to which led to their growing ranks. All working to the same goal of creating kingdoms ruled by magic just like the old Tevinter Imperium.**

 _During the second meeting at Montecalvo, the sorceresses met again, this time in person. In addition to the original members, Assire brought Fringilla Vigo as a new member, and Francesca brought Ida Emean aep Sivney and Yennefer of Vengerberg (though Yennefer was brought to the meeting unwillingly). Once all had arrived, Philippa established that the Lodge's goals were to protect the interests of magic._

 **The lodge was complete and so they were united with influential members:**

 **Philippa Eilhart , a sorceress, advisor, and remained in Redania's court even after his death, for which she was likely responsible. She is one of the few to possess the ability to polymorph. Her intellect and the influence she held at the Redanian court were not to be underestimated. Proud, independent and extremely beautiful, as graceful in a fanciful yet elegant dress as in a man's traveling outfit. Her qualifications in the area of curses, magic and supernatural phenomena were undeniable.**

 **Sabrina Glevissig is a sorceress from Kaedwen, and one of the advisors of king Henselt. one of the most powerful and influential sorceresses in the Northern Kingdoms. The sorceress, who is sometimes unceremonious and quick to judge, is justly called the "true daughter of the Kaedwenian wilderness. Sabrina Glevissig's predatory nature was paired with an equally predatory beauty, which she emphasized through appropriately chosen attire. Add to that the power she commanded as a sorceress, and it should become clear to what she owed her strong position not only in Kaedwen, but also beyond its borders.**

 **Síle de Tansarville a sorceress from Creydenknown as the Koviri Loner, stood apart from the others. Lady Síle was not known to interfere in politics, at least not visibly, instead dedicating her days to research. Strict, calm and collected - unlike other sorceresses, she did not display her feminine charms. Nor did she flirt with men, jiggling her posterior before them at every occasion. Síle always claimed she acted only out of concern for the good of magic and mankind, yet the blood of a great many people stained her hands, including that of kings who stood in the way of her aims.**

 **Yennefer of Vengerberg a sorceress, and is famous for her beauty, beauty which has remained despite her stated age of 94 years. She is well known for wearing black and white clothing, and using lilac and gooseberry perfumes. She has remarkable violet eyes and raven black hair, and is a quadroon of Elven ancestry. Yennefer had always felt some ends justified otherwise unsavoury means.**

 **Keira Metz a sorceress, originally hailing from Carreras. She is a former advisor to King Foltest of Temeria; She is fond of luxury, despises the dirtiness of the outdoors, and is rather eccentric in nature.**

 **Margarita Laux-Antille a sorceress, and a rector of Aretuza. She is also the granddaughter of the famous Ilona Laux-Antille. The full list of Margarita Laux-Antille's outstanding mental, spiritual and physical attributes would consume a mountain of parchment. Rita, as her friends called her, once held the position of rector at the Aretuza Academy for Sorceresses on the Isle of Thanedd. Quite unusually for one of her profession, Margarita showed no interest in politics, but she cares deeply for her school and students it was only care for the good of her school that led her to join the Lodge of Sorceresses. Finally, her beauty deserves mention as well. It was said that not even the marble likenesses of goddesses and nymphs chiseled out by the greatest sculptors could rival this sorceress' figure.**

 **Triss Merigold of Maribor is a sorceress and a famous hero . She is called the "Fourteenth of the Hill" because she was believed to have been killed during the Battle of Sodden Hill. She is a skilled healer and carries with her many magical potions, but she never uses them on herself because she is allergic to magical elixirs and potions. She is also quite a powerful mage, certainly when it counts most. Yet in no way did she resemble her often unbearably haughty sisters in magic. Her deft mind, warm smile and considerable personal charm had always won over even the hardest of hearts.**

 **And finally Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, also known as Ciri or the Lion Cub of Cintra. She was the latest descendant of a special bloodline of the elven sorceress, Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal. Their magical gifts are considered to be very strong and they carry Hen Ichaer, Elder Blood; therefore Ciri is a source: a person born with innate magical abilities or a connection to the "Circle of Elements." She was born a princess who wanted for nothing, had loving parents and a grandmother who was a great queen. She lived in palaces guarded by hundreds of knights. Everyone thought she'd become a powerful queen. But fate had other plans** _ **.** _

_Her parents died. Enemies butchered her grandmother and took the kingdom._ Still, the princess survived. _Her fate became bound to one particular witcher._

 **She gained a new family at Kaer Morhen, the hold of the witchers.**

 _She learned to fight. The lass had magical talent. She was a source. The witchers afeared the uncontrolled power of a source and needed a sorceress to assist them. She studied arcane magic. The sorceress loved a witcher and the two adopted the girl._

 **She was truly happy and has the potential to become a powerful sorceress.**

 **I do not know how the leader coerces them into joining but, I do know that they are a force not to be trifled with. The reason for why the States Pillar choose the Lodge serves as testament for they live by a single belief:**

 **That in the end no matter what, Magic Always Wins.**

* * *

 **And thats it we are halfway through the miniseries and I will update after four reviews so I will have time to complete the next chapter.**


	6. Sword of Revenge pt4 Sho Kano

**Wow you guys can't get enough of this story can you?... well might as well add the next chapter and get started on the next one since i'm such a nice enjoy and review.**

 **[Illuminara Talking]**

 _{Vision}_

* * *

The Angels are still in thought on what to do; however Illuminara would not be deterred. "Taking the fight to our enemy may be the only option left to stop history from repeating itself. The White City was nearly destroyed by a force very similar to the one we are currently facing" said Illuminanra.

"Don't lecture us Iluminara! we were there, memorized it, thought of it, The only thing that got the three factions trough the battle of the two heavenly dragons was their belief in their inner strength" Micheal said.

"Belief in something non-physical is a powerful weapon" she said. "So we're told, the angels have the light, the fallen have the darkness, and the devils their unity for strength. What steels this cabal in its darkest hours?" asked Gabriel.

"One member who is also the Energy guardian of it's that once believed he had all he needed; that physical superiority was everything until in his dying moment that it took more than that. His name was Sho Kano.

Martial arts, one of the oldest ways of life in history. In one world there are two paths: Satsujinken- the Fist of Killing, the practitioners of these beliefs believe that killing the opponent is the way to use their martial arts skills. It is the yin belief that martial arts were created to kill and destroy. And then there's Katsujinken-"the Life giving fist". a belief among martial artists where it is believed that martial arts practitioners should not kill an opponent, even if their own lives are at risk.

 **The greatest master formed groups based on those beliefs; like two sides of a coin one upheld Satsujinken to immortalize martial arts while the other encourage Katsujinken to preserve peace and life. However what connected them were that they had disciples to teach as the killing fist had many, the life-giving fist had one.**

 **At that moment the Katsujinken masters decided which one of their disciples would be trained by all the masters, and the one chosen was Sho Kano, a descendant of the Kuremisago Clan, which is an infamous tribe of martial artists who were known for their physical superiority.**

 _Shō was bought as a young child from the Kuremisago by the group and was trained harshly and extensively for almost his entire life._

 **He quickly became one of the masters Akira Hongō's disciple, defeating many opponents, but was believed to have a weak heart that lacked mercilessness and therefore was not allowed to inherit anything** _ **.** _

_At one point Yami even considered killing him, but he was defended by his master and had his life spared when he was told to kill a baby bird he had found in front of the members of Yami, which he did without a moment's hesitation, though he secretly crushed some grapes he picked._

 **Later, he was chosen as the leader of Yomi and was taught by the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists to inherit their martial arts, during which he created his own move the Kyu Geki Issatsu which means: Nine Strikes One Kill.**

 **Shō was regarded as the strongest member of all the disciples. He was described by more than one member of Yomi as being perfect, even to the point of being too perfect.**

 _While it was never truly said that Shō was the strongest of the disciples, it was believed that he was the one to have the most potential. Shō Kanō is considered to be a very accomplished Mixed Martial Artist. Although Shō's primary fighting style is karate, he was chosen as the Sole Successor of the inner circles and leader's martial arts. In earning such a right, he has become highly proficient in all of the master's respective fighting styles and techniques. With these various styles, Shō was very adaptive in battle, able to quickly change his battle style to better suit the situation._

 **Being skilled in Karate, Command SAMBO, Muay Boran and Muay Thai, Lucha Libre, Jujutsu, Pencak Silat, Kalarippayattu, Chinese Kenpo, Ogata Style Ancient Martial Arts, and Furinji Style. He was unstoppable and thought to truly be the mightiest disciple; all that however changed on one day.**

 **The order soon learned of the disciple that there counterpart had chosen who is said to be the mightiest disciple in history. Sho saw this as an insult to himself and promised to face the boy and take the title away from him. However during his task he met a lovely female disciple, one that was like him in many ways and wanted her for himself but, his target got in the way and was prepared to fight him when a close friend of Sho's interfered.**

 _He notices a bird with its foot caught in a string and tried to free it but noticed that the blonde female jumped up to do the same. Shō said that she had wings just like him. Later, he mentioned her father and tells her to come with him if she wants to know about him. The Katsujinken disciple intercepted him and crushed his bike and later tried to attack him but Hermit intercepted him and revealed Shō's identity._

 **After a while the time finally came for the two to settle their differences. Sfter this battle only one would have the title of The Mightiest Disciple and have the girl of their dreams. The fight begin with Sho having the lead advantage.**

 _At the beginning of their fight Shō quickly gained the upperhand but after the disciple used the Ryusei Seikuken, Shō couldn't land anymore attacks on him. Later he decided to use his experience fighting Kushinada Style Jujistu and Gamaku that his master taught him. With this he managed to get in a good number of kicks._

 **But soon the disciple began catch up with his skill and Sho wondered why? How could this person with no talent, who started out as weakling, and would also hold back, can match his strength.**

 _After hearing His opponent's belief about martial arts he decides to end the fight by using Seidou Goui Quickly and Even managed to knock him out, aim the disciple still Fought using basic skills combined with muscle memory. He managed to regain consciousness and Shō Decides to use His ultimate technique Nine Shots One Kill combined with Seydou goal Goui His adversary counters With His Ryusei Seiku Strongest Combo and drained Shō of All His strength. After the Shō uses one kill, and the disciple uses Mubyoshi Shō takes a hit live and their fight ends in a draw goal both still tried to get up but for Sho it was no use as fell back down._

 **In the end Sho had lost and his opponent still retained his title and love for the girl, however he still respects the sole successor despite everything he had done. However there were those who didn't share the same sentimentality as they did.**

 _one of Fortuna's men tried to shoot the both the disciple and the girl but, Shō jumped and took the bullets. He managed to take out the soldier by kicking a rock at the soldiers head but loses a lot of blood. Before he dies he asks his opponent to continue protecting the girl they both love from his masters. History's mightiest later takes his ear ring and keep it as a reminder of that day and the promise he kept._

 **From his dying breath Sho understood that it took more than physical strength to be the strongest but, it also take great valor and self-discipline. And thus that was the end or it was supposed to be when he was resurrected.**

 **As the new Guardian of the pillar of energy he would ensure that the cabal succeeds in its goals. Then maybe one day he will surpass his equal and accomplish his dream:**

 **To grow his wings and fly over the skies as the majestic bird who he is.**

* * *

 _ **There hope you like it and will have the next one up soon.**_


	7. Sword of Revenge pt5 Shae Vizla

**Here I am back with the next installement. I bet you all didn't see this one coming...huh?, did ya? Anyway read and review.**

[ **Illuminara speaking** ]

{ _Vision_ }

* * *

"I know this must be tough for you" Illuminara said to the fallen as he downed his 8th drink in a row. "When is it never, this cabal is much tougher and more dangerous than I thought" Azreal said. "You mustn't let it deter you from the choice you must make in the end for it will take all the resolve you have" Illuminara explained.

"Why do they become part of an organization so bent on payback I mean I can understand the leader but, the rest have less in common. For example you said the Frenchwoman was one of two cloned; tell me of the other?" Azreal requested.

"Ah she's perfect to explain the answer to both your questions. You see it isn't always as clear as you think sometimes the members are more victim than vindicator."

In a galaxy far, far, far away there comes a time where it goes the many great wars which are told throughout the cosmos. One of the races that attract this conflict is the mandalorians a warrior race that offer their service for more than coin. They do it for honor, glory, and legacy. One such clan values this most of all throughout the timeline and none more renowned than Shae Vizla.

 **Shae Vizla Was a Human female Mandalorian Who Lived during the current War of her time. Working as a bounty hunter, Vizla Was Often employed by the Sith Empire, Who made use of her martial skills enterprise, When The Most risk-intensive missions.**

 _A Human female, Shae Vizla Was a Mandalorian warrior Who Lived During the time of the Great Galactic War. Earning a living as a bounty hunter, the mercenary-minded Vizla Took jobs in the pursuit of money, without a care for her Employers goals. HOWEVER, at Some Point in her life, she has Developed personal hatred for the members of the Jedi Order. Following the return of the Sith Empire from Their millennia-long era of seclusion, and the start of the Great Galactic War entre les resurgent Sith and the Galactic Republic, the Sith Imperials FORMED year alliance with the Mandalorian warrior clans One That Remained strong under the reign of Mandalore the Vindicated._

 _Vizla Became associated with the Sith Empire at Some Point During the war, and her exceptional skill has earned her reputation That Vizla found Commonly employed by the Imperials for heavy-risk operations of a broad and significant in nature._

 **Shae Was Vizla share of the Imperial forces charged with attacking the planet of Alderaan, and later lancé a strike was political envoy Republic. Vizla had also been known to have Developed an intense hatred for the Jedi Order.**

 _In the heat of the Great Galactic War, Shae Vizla Took in hand the Sith Empire's attack on the Core World of Alderaan peaceful. Sith Lord Darth Under the Malgus Imperial Forces numbering Hundreds of Sith warriors, several thousand assault droids, and a multitude of Sith troopers strong, Invaded the arboreal world. DESPITE thesis odds, the Sith Were Held off by the combined strength of the Republic's Special Forces unit, Havoc Squad, and was part of Jedi Knights That included Satele Shan. Shan Personally engaged Malgus, Wounding and defeating the Sith Lord, leaving him Beneath the rubble of a shattered rock face. HOWEVER, Malgus escaped and returned to the war, and Shan theorized That It Had been Vizla Who Was Responsible for the Sith Lord's rescue._

 **A Mandalorian mercenary, Shae Vizla Fought for the promise of credits, martial selling her services for money with little care for the interests and goals of her Employers. HOWEVER, she possessed a personal hatred for the Jedi that 'stemmed from the death of her brother at the hands of Jedi Master Aurei Eadon.**

 _Three years later, Vizla Was tasked with assaulting Republic has sent political. During the course of the attack, Vizla's Brother Was slain by Jedi Master Aurei Eadon. The Mandalorian mercenary Eadon Challenged to a duel, seeking to avenge her brother's death, refused Eadon goal. This event Caused Vizla to Develop an intense hatred for the Jedi, though She Kept The Reasons behind her bitter feelings to herself._

 **Vizla was closed-lipped on the Reasons Behind her feelings Toward the Jedi; DESPITE her hatred, Following The sacking of Coruscant Their temple, Vizla dispassionately surveyed the damage That HAD beens inflicted by the Sith.**

 **When the Empire Elected to Mobilize an attack on the galactic capital world of Coruscant, Vizla Was contracted to disable the planet's defense grid, located On dans le Jedi Temple. In conjunction with a frontal assault by the Sith Lord Darth Malgus, Vizla Infiltrated the Temple, proceeding to kill several members of the Temple Security Force during the resulting battle entre les assailing Sith warriors and the Jedi Knights Defending.**

 **She successfully completed her task to disable the defense grid, Allowing Darth Sith armada's Angral to strike at Coruscant, and when to attack Was the over and the Jedi defeated, receiving send Vizla Briefly lingered up to the professional approval of Lord Malgus. Then she Utilized her jetpack to fly away from the Temple.**

 _In 3653 BBY, twenty-eight Years After the start of the Great Galactic War, Sith force contacted the Republic, phrase providing a desire to negotiate a peaceful resolution to the war. As delegate access from Both Sides puts on the planet Alderaan to form a peace agreement, Shae Vizla Was contracted by the Sith Empire to aid In Their surprise assault on the galactic capital world of Coruscant. Tasked with neutralizing Coruscant's defense grid, located On dans le Jedi Temple, Vizla found herself again working with Darth Malgus, in addition to His Twi'lek Meanwhile, Eleena Daru._

 _Once Were all three at the Temple in position, and upon receiving send Malgus' order, Vizla Infiltrated the ancient ziggurat via a high window over the Temple's entrance hand. At the same time, a Republic shuttle That HAD been co-opted by the Sith slammed into the Temple's hand and the lobby Sith warriors Within HAD Rushed out to engage the Temple's Jedi defenders, in what May-have-been little more than a distraction designed to Mandalorian allow the infiltrator to go unnoticed. Inside, Vizla shot and killed several members of the Temple Security Force as she made her way to the security grid mainframe. There, she brought` down Coruscant's defenses, and allowed for the Sith fleet COMMANDED by Darth Angral to begin a planet-wide attack on Coruscant. Following the takedown of the defense mainframe Vizla Flew into the fray in the temple's lower levels using her jetpack, Where She Was Responsible for Deaths Numerous -other, both, Temple Security guards and Republic soldiers alike._

 _In the aftermath of the battle for the Jedi Temple, and as the Sith Stood victorious over the Jedi, Shae Vizla lingered outside the entrance to the ruined Temple, surveying the damage with her helmet off and Held Beneath her arm. When She Was Approached by Malgus, the two nodded to Each Other in turn. Recognized for her work, Vizla donned her helmet again, and Flew away from the burning temple to await her payment from the Empire for services rendered._

 **That was the day when Clan Vizla would be remembered in history for such a daring attack. It was all surprising when she became the Life guardian of the pillar of life; perhaps it was because of since everyone was trying to change their life she was the only who was accepting of hers.**

 **And so she stands as a reminder that sometimes a avenger is justified of her actions and that what you see as nemesis or a villain:**

 **Could actually be a Righter of Wrongs.**

* * *

 **There all done and nice & neat. ciao!**


	8. Sword of Revenge pt6 Illuminara & Eliza

A finally the last installement of the series after this we can get back to the main story.

 **[Illuminara Speaking]**

 _{Vision}_

* * *

The Goddess now stands in the hallway along the devil couple hoping to get Sirzech's consent. "you now know what some of them are capable of, you know what made them into the guardians they currently are, put your seal on that order" Illuminara demanded at the Lucifer satan.

"My champion will be the first to answer the call, I promise you" she said with the entire valor she could muster. "I've never seen you like this Lady Illuminara, why are you so eager for this war?" Grayfia asked; "for a goddess you seem as malicious as our enemy" Sirzech added to his wife's question.

"It is not malady I seek" she said before pulling out a ancient and luxurious crystal necklace with a distinctive crack in it and shows it to the couple. "When you look at this, what do you see?" Illuminaara inquired. "That's a Taradox necklace one of the highest offerings a divine partisan can give to a deity. You must have a very loyal devoted follower." The Lucifer stated.

"What you cannot see is the unbearable aide memoire it carries every time I look at it" She said to both them and herself. "perhaps one last member will change your minds, one that was responsible for my greatest mistake, my most haunting memories, and an irreplaceable lost."

 **"A very longtime ago I had a disciple that had total and utter belief in me that one day he wanted to be a true paragon when he reaches of age: a real champion of the light." To see this for myself I visited his world which already had three of their goddesses but he chose me and presented me with a gift.**

 _Illuminara travels to a far off dimension to enter a prosperous and civilized kingdom in ancient times of a symbiotic race of some sorts. She then meets a young lad who was surprised by her arrival and gave her the Taradox necklace for which she was deeply touched and decided to stay for awhile._

 **It was one of the happiest times of my life and I got to understand the civilization along with its inhabitants as well as the ruling family.**

 _She meets Samson and his avatar Deliah along with leviathan and his which soon led to a banquet with queen lamia and her two daughters who played and conversed all night long._

 **However all that changed after encountering a theon that had had an insatiable thirst for blood and power; one that was unlike anything I have ever seen since my brother's passing. Its name was: Sekmet. At first I decided to ignore it and let her people deal with it however it would soon be something I would live to regret.**

 _While malicious, she is shown to dislike the prejudice against parasites. Her adamancy of Samson and Leviathan wanting to share her ideal of Theons Taking power once more oddly Suggests she considers this unjust prejudice, Deeming them deserving of a higher order social. This act caused the world to fear Such Beings, leading to the discrimination That led to the end of the kingdom._

 **Then the end came and I was there to witness it; their beloved dwelling under siege and in chaos. I witness countless acts of brutality, unspeakable horrors, from atop the highest point of the city.**

 _The entire city was burning and crumbling as a lot of infighting took place while everyone else was running and screaming. One Theon tried to fight back while he was killed from behind by a bloody appendage though no one could see where it was connected to. From atop the spire Illuminara surveyed the damage and descended down to find the source, she glided across the city until she spotted that same appendage from before. See it slither back up to its host she saw the source of the problem._

 **And there she was that same parasite with its host Nefru giving a smile that was anything but warm and joyful. Soon I engaged in battle determined to stop her before anymore damage could be done. The battle was long and arduous but I was able to overcome her.**

 _Lunging with a boosted punch, which Neferu quickly dodged with a sidestep. She then began to avoid the flurry of punches and steel claws, slowly cornering herself between it and the wall._

 **However for some reason I temporary lost my divinity allowing her to turn the tide against me. Soon it seemed that I was done for when he appeared.**

 _She blocked a punch with a wall of blood. Behind this wall of dense blood, her curved-tip staff slowly unconcealed from the massive store of blood she had just consumed during her trek. After the goddes stopped to process its next moves, she swung her cane, smacking its side and sending it flying into some debris. She took one long breath, and waited to see if that was all. Eliza, now unsatisfied with how short of a brawl it had been, instinctively flipped her hair to the side._

 _With split second reactions, Neferu swung her staff behind her, blocking an attack from what she saw was a amored warrior. The blessed blade he carried was glowing before whipping at the female, who jumped away with perfect timing. But as she was airborne, a small blat head-butted her back, causing her to lose balance. Its source? The goddess, of course, who had recovered now in a dragon-like form. The three then collapsed into an all-out brawl._

 **Together I had hoped that we would be enough to bring down Neferu we went blow for blow, strike, with strike, and head to head using our combined strength to vanquish the monster. For we knew that her existence could not be allowed to continue.**

 _Neferu found herself surprised by the tag-team's synergy. The warrior was swift, with powerful lunges and the ability to make holy attacks out of, from what she knew at the moment, nothing. And the holy blade was something she took caution with._

 _The dragon, on the other hand, had a power that could blow up anything in the battlefield. The constant roaring was also starting to get to her._ _Grunting as the white flamed blasts grazed her, she jumped away in time to avoid most of the damage from the divine dragon's breath attacks, willingly allowing what had been behind her to be destroyed instead. The battle had carried on for longer than she had expected, and Neferu found it her task to finish what she had stumbled upon, starting with the paladin warrior. She became aware of the other attacker's pattern of assault deep into the fight, and, with perfect prediction, she deflected a sneak attack from behind, immobilizing its hands with her blood. The two landed some distance away, and as she travelled down with it caught below her; Neferu plunged her hungering fingers into its belly._

 **However it was still not enough for she was powerful than what I originally thought. A miscalculation that cost me dearly.**

 _she swung her left arm behind while twirling her staff, parrying the dragon rocketing towards her. Then she did the same to the other attacker at her right, uppercutting its chin with golden wings formed by her blood. And as she did this, she donned a smile, one so terrifying that it could rival the Devil's, on her face. The sensation of exhilaration empowered her, and she slowly, artfully, with the grace of power and the fuel of authoritative possibilities in her thought, began to overcome them._

 _But, alas, victory came nowhere close for the two as a shadow loomed over the robot. A large hand, incomprehensible of its size and dark crimson shade, grew from her shoulders. Eliza's normal arm slowly disintegrated into blood as the new giant protrusion replaced its spot as the dominant limb. Eliza's open lips curled into a deceiving grin._

 _"Always eat before you enter the battlefield."_

 _Immediately after her lips strummed her dangerous quote, she slammed the humongous blood arm on the ground, after that everything went black. When Illuminara woke up she saw that she was back to her human form but, was back at full strength but what she saw next would forever be burned into her memory._

 **I struck out to find everyone I befriended: Delilah, the daughters, everyone nothing but corpses before me. My heart fell; among them was the warrior that risked his life to help almost reaching the end of his cycle. As I removed the helm I saw it was the disciple the same who wanted to one day become a paragon is dying before and yet in the end as he drew in last breaths he smiled, and gave me the necklace which must have came off during the battle to me. Then he passed leaving me my grief and misery; for years I tried to locate the one responsible but with no luck.**

 **Soon Sekhmet found a new vessel one that spent many years with one another to the point where their personalities merged and they act as one being. Soon I had no choice to leave wondering if I'll ever get the chance to bring peace to the fallen who got this fate due to me underestimating Neferu just as I overestimated my ability to stop her. It soon came when I heard of the cabal and the new name she has when she became the Guardian of the pillar of Death: Eliza, The Crimson Scourge**

""I know that me or my champion may not return, but if there is even the barest chance of preventing the atrocities I witnessed from happening again, then I a goddess offer myself gladly" she said getting sympathetic looks from Sirzech as Grayfia went to check on their son. "We are all haunted by the past Illuminara, even fewer get the opportunity change it" he said while looking at the crack to see who his loved ones on the bed: his wife making sure their son was tucked in.

 **Heaven**

Micheal stamps the seal agreeing to get ready for war while giving a stern look for once to his sister.

 **Inferno**

Azreal leaves the bar with the money to the bartender and the declaration with his seal on it. The fallen just keeps walking away with his head down and hands deep in his pockets.

 **Hell**

Sirzech finally stamps the declaration to let it be known that the time has finally come and that peace was over.

 _ **Summon our strongest, make ready for war , the supernatural world needs its greatest now more than ever. All the leader declared**_

* * *

 **And that's it hope it was to your liking I will try to update the story at least twice a week however I will need a Beta so please respond to my request.**


	9. Gathering strength

_**Here we go sorry it took so long but here it is.** _

**Ddraig Talking**

Thoughts

* * *

The seventeen-year old Issei walked down the street, back from school. He has enrolled in Kouh Academy, a former all female school. Unsurprisingly, on the first day he got stares from different students as he entered the campus; the female population had welcomed him with open arms. He was considered to be, "The 2nd Prince of Kouh", the first being someone named Kiba Yuuto. To be frank, Issei never did understand the nickname. Then again nothing hardly makes sense anymore.

What was surprising, was that no one had attacked him in those nine years he assembled his strength. With everything that was going on lately with the war he now had to focus more than ever. He needed to figure out how to build an army since the golems the lodge created were all destroyed in the attack, the perfect critical points and weak spots to strike, the private project he was working and who he will use, the missing ingredient, and an alias for him to use when the time comes. So far things aren't going in the direction he needed them to be, but he will cross that bridge when he gets there.

"Are you Issei Hyoudou?" a voice asked Issei turned around to see a girl with long black hair and seductive violet eyes and quite the body she wore a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top but knew she isn't what she appears to be.

 **{partner that's a-}**

 _'I know…'_

"That's me and you are?" Issei asks

"Yumma Amano and I have been watching you for some time and I like you… so will you got out with me?" she asks innocently

"Sure, I will give you a date you won't ever forget." Issei told her with an honest smile

"Alright I will see you this Sunday!" she said excitedly as she walked away but as she did the boy's smile dropped to a frown as he looked at her with despite.

Issei enters a simple two-level house with all the basic necessities: two bedrooms, three bathrooms, living room, kitchen, laundry room, and attic. He walked up to the second approaching one of the walls. Placing his hand against it a seal emerged therefore opening a portal; he entered it as it then closed behind.

Returning to his inner sanctum he laid his stuff down before resting on the bed and closing his eyes in thought. He sensed a presence entering and acknowledged who it is without opening his eyes.

"Eliza… what do you have?" He asked.

"Well Issei, since you asked so nicely I'll tell you" she replied in a playful tone as she went over the notes she had wrote down.

"The Old Satan faction within the Khaos Brigade report that everything is going smoothly and they will commence soon; Ophis has no idea who's really pulling the string though I don't think it matters to her. The D3V17 formula that you requested has not been found yet Ragna, Bullet, and the Busters will contact us if anything comes up. The Lodge and Elise may have found someone with the answer to our situation, but, getting him will be another story. Shae and Quartz have reported that something is stirring up in the Vatican; they don't know what exactly, but it has something to do with holy swords."

"What about the 'MA' ?" Issei asked, "Almost done. The object is ready it's just taking longer with the energy transfer but, they will be finished soon" Eliza answered.

The Cabal leader simply got up and opened a portal. "Good. Keep me informed and let me know if anything else occurs; oh and get me a suit for sunday." "Have something planned that day, my lord?" She asked playfully with a dark smirk.

"Just a date."

X_X

"I see. So you say that a Fallen Angel made a contact with him?" The red haired girl asked, after heard the short, white haired girl's reports about Issei.

"...Yes. They will be going on a date in Sunday. prez, I think she will make attempt to kill him."

"I see. So my suspicions were confirmed. He must have a Sacred Gear. Good job, Koneko."

Koneko then proceeded to sit down on a couch and start eating a chocolate bar which she has got seemingly out of nowhere.

"Prez, what should we do?" Asked Akeno.

"We will send Koneko to follow them on their "date" and I can send my familiar to give him a flier and when he is close to dying we will be summoned there just in time to save his ?"

"Of course, prez." Replied Akeno with happy smile and her eyes closed.

X_X

It was Sunday as Issei stood outside the shopping centre, waiting for Yuuma to turn up, thinking about the plans he had in store. He was interrupted from his musing when a girl in a cosplay outfit walked up to Issei, she handed Issei a flier, winked and walked off "Your wish will be granted." Issei blinked twice before smirking _'Going to let me die and get me into your peerage, eh? Not gonna to happen'_

 **{They'll probably figure out you're not human one way or another partner}**

'Relax, I got a plan.'

While he was talking to Ddraig, Yuuma arrived walking beside him. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the flyer in his hands. _'So the devils are watching him too... I MUST destroy that flyer'_

"Hey Yuuma" her scowl quickly turned into a smile, albeit a fake one

"Hey Issei, have you been waiting long?"

"Not at all, let's go" Yuuma nodded but before they left she asked a question

"Hey Issei, what was that piece of paper you were holding?" Issei smiled and pulled the flier out of his pocket

"Just some type get a free wish junk, I think." Yuuma was panicking .

"Wh-what are you going to do with it?" Issei turned to her with a curious look

"I think I'll just trash it" Yuuma breathed a sigh of relief

"Well, let's go" she said before pulling Issei along, but before they went anywhere, however, Issei crumpled up the flier and threw it away.

"Well, your chariot awaits, milady" he walks from her and stands before a silver Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita. "Issei... Where did you the money to buy this?" she asked with a shocked look on her face. The young man simply grinned saying "I have my sources"; he opened the passenger side and lets her in before closing the door and entering from the other side. They then drove off not knowing off the white-haired girl Rias sent to watch the couple as a precaution.

The date sent off without a hitch: first they stopped at dozens of clothing stores letting Yuuma get whatever she wanted to wear, ranging from shoes, clothes, jewelry, and even electronics. Then there was a high class pizza joint with a brick stone oven where they ate to their hearts' content; Issei enjoyed a pizza with peperroni, bacon, and sausage, while Yuuma had a three cheese spinach and tomato. And finally he took her to the arcade enjoying all different types of games be it adventure, dancing, racing, sports, and shooting.

He would have enjoyed her company if not for the fact that she's a fallen angel. As they were about to leave Issei quickly sensed something near them and smirked inwardly. "So after getting rid of the flyer they decided to tail me, huh? No problem" the human dragon thought to himself as he send out a message to one of his subordinates.

Koneko was about continue following them when she nearly dodged a fist that grazed her cheek. She got up and looked to see a young man with his hair in a tail and with a stoic look on his face.

"Who are you" she asked at the attacker.

"Just someone looking for a fight" Though the rook knew he was lying for some reason and decided to just beat the answer out of him.

As soon as those words were spoken, Sho charged forward and skidded into a crouched position next to Koneko. Before she could even process what had just happened, she was sent flying into the air due to a harsh bicycle kick from Sho, who then activated his energy abilities and jumped above Koneko at amazing before powering up his fists and pounding them into the neko's head, sending her crashing to the ground.  
A small crater formed around the devil's impact; as she slowly got up, blood leaking down her face from the wound atop her head she noticed the mysterious assailant gone without a trace. Realizing she lost both her targets and probably has a major concussion Koneko left to report the news to Rias.

Issei and Yuuma were nearing the end of their date. It was currently sunset and the two were making their way to the fountain.

"Issei… thank you for the date. I really had fun" She said stopping in front of the fountain

"So did I Yumma." Issei replied with a smile

"Hey, Issei."

"What is it, Yuuma?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"uhmm... Sure. What is it?" he asked

He narrow his eyes knowing what's going to happen next but he interrupt her.

"Will you di-

"Yuuma... before you say anything there is something I would like to say"

"Oh! O-ok." He leans forward and whispers: "Will you be mine forever, FALLEN"

Yuuma looked in shocked that he knew what she was before it turned into arrogance. "Tch so you know what I' am huh no matter you're still gonna die!" Yuuma began to transform into her original self. She looked like nineteen or twenty years old, her bust changed it's size and became bigger. Her face also changed; previous clothes now gone, she was wearing a black bra that was hiding only her nipples and black panties. From her back showed two wings, that looked like the wings of Angel, however they were black. Black like the night. She then summoned a spear of light in her right arm.

"Time to die" she said throwing the light spear at Issei only for it to deflect of his body like he was wearing body armor.

"What the-?!"

"Hehehe... You didn't think it was going to be that easy did you. Now let me try" he said when he summoned a light spear of his own and flex it through his fingers effortlessly. "Yuuma" tried to fly away to escape only for the light spear to whiz through the air and cut off one of her wings causing her to crash into the ground.

"AAAAAARRGGGGGHHHH!" she screamed in pain as the blood spurted out of the wound showing some loose nerves and bone.

"Excellent shot, sir" said a voice behind the dragon revealing to be Sho Kano from earlier. "It was nothing. So did you take care of our snoop?"

"She's off the trail and has probably reported back to the Gremory. How would you like to handle this?" the disciple asked. Issei kneeled and picked up the wounded angel before giving his answer. As far as this goes this was just a simple date that ended with a simple kiss. Let's go" said Issei as he opened the portal and entered it with Sho following in tow.

X_X

Several days later…

Back at the sanctum Issei was resting once again when Eliza emerged with spots of blood all over dress as she licked the fingers clean of the life essence. "So?" He asked

"Well she was very resilient and loyal at first but, that's just the way I like them. Anyway her real name is Raynare, she's part of the Fallen angel faction here in Kouh which consists of four fallen angels and several former exorcists, they're stationed in the abandoned church nearby, and their plan is to take the sacred gear of an ex-nun" Eliza informed.

Issei slowly got up and checked his sacred gears. "What is it?" He asked

"Twilight Healing: able to heal devils, angels, humans, and fallen angels of any injury; however it cannot do amputated limbs, sicknesses & diseases, along with exhaustion and fatigue."

"Still could be useful give the fallen enough medical attention to just keep her alive but, unconscious; meanwhile I'll take care of the church" Issei ordered.

"I would suggest taking some of the others with you, the battle will not go unnoticed by the Devils" she demanded. Sighing deeply he agreed and left along with other members of the Cabal.

It was a dark night, a old abandoned church was standing in middle of a forest. Suddenly a portal appeared in the forest, it was Issei, along with Sho, Inferno, and Omen. He looked around and slowly walked towards the abandoned church.

"They're" here Said Sho.

They stopped walking and looked in the sky; three Fallen Angels landed around the group. One of them was a little blonde girl clothed in a Gothic Lolita outfit, a woman with blue hair clothed in trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes and a man with a trenchcoat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"What is a mere humans along with a couple of monsters doing in a place like this?" Said the lolita girl.

"We're here to make some roasted fallen, care to be the first, Fififififi." Inferno joked

"We'll see about that! Attack!"

The three Fallen Angels along with the former exorcists emerged from the church and rushed towards the group.

Issei crossed his arms and created two dark flames and fired them towards the lolita and the other woman, both of them were knocked back by the explosion. The man created a light spear and throw it into Issei, he grabbed it before breaking in two. The man tried to kick Issei but he simply grabbed him by the ankle and tossed the Fallen Angel into a nearby tree.

"You are quite good for a filthy human" Commented the blue-haired woman.

"Wish I could say the same for your men" said Issei. All the exorcists were dying either by Sho's fists, Inferno's flames, or Omen's lightning. "I sense the devils approaching" Omen said as Issei could also sense the Crimson haired one and her peerage approaching. "Looks like I'll have to end this quickly" While Issei said this he summoned his cog and used his poison elements to coat his hands in organic venom.

He quickly passed through the female fallen striking them with enough venom to send them to unconsciousness. As for the male he simply appeared in front of him and before the man could defend himself Issei plunges his hands deep into the fallen. He uses his venom melt the front of his opponent's chest before punching through it, leaving a huge, gaping hole through the torso, with his spine intact. He reaches in and grabs it with both hands, breaking it in half. Finally, he presses the victim over his head and rips him completely in half.

The fallen could only look in horror and shock before breathing his last breath as the young man stood above him and turned heading towards the church. "I'm going after the nun, the rest of you keep the devils occupied" he ordered his cohorts before entering.

He walked towards the stairs and reached down to the lower levels and sees a blonde girl who was string attached to a strange looking cross. The blonde looked at him in fear but, he just gave a warm smile as he approached her.

"It's alright, you're safe now" he said. "Umm, who are you?" Asked the girl shyly. He walked towards the girl and used his dark element to dissolve the strings, therefore releasing her into his strong arms.

"Um...thank you" She said with a blushing face.

"It was no big deal and it's nice to meet you Asia Argentno" I said with a smile on my face.

"H-How do you know my name?" She asked and I put her to the ground.

"I'll tell you later and allow me to introduce myself, Issei Hyoudou" he replied as she kneeled on the ground and clasp her hands together. "Nice to meet you Issei Hyoudou" She started to pray.

{Nice one partner… so what are ya gonna do with her?} Ddraig asked.

"Asia do you have a home or anywhere to go live?" Issei asked. "I-I do not..." She replied.

"Then you can come live at my home as my guest of honor" He helped the former nun to her feet. "R-Really?" Said shocked Asia. "Mhmm" he replied holding his hand out to her as she accepted it.

Outside the a new battle was brewing as the cabal were currently engaging Rias's peerage. Sho was once again fighting the white haired girl, Inferno is currently crossing blades with the first prince of Kouh who was a handsome boy with blonde hair, and Omen was taking his fight with Akeno to the skies as their lightning attacks clashed.

"Wow, you're really itchin for a rematch aren't you?" Sho asked the rook who only remained as she delivered a sweep kick to which the disciple jumps over and sends a flying kick to her back.

"My you're very uncivilized aren't you" Yuuto Kiba questioned the flaming warrior as he kept blocking every blow of his opponent's attacks. The sparks flew everywhere with each clash of their weapons; Inferno simply gave a wicked laugh as he kept swinging keeping that gleeful smile of a maniac.

"My, my so persistent are we" Akeno teased the herald. "My power is a fraction to that of the ones my masters inherit who will demonstrate to both your races isn't that right… hybrid" he gloated making the queen narrow her eyes a bit at the mentioning of her other heritage.

The fight would have continued if not for the portal opening in front of the church with a disguised voice coming from out of it. "Omen, Inferno, Sho, it's time to go; grab the two fallen angels and leave the devils alone" it said.

Sho grabs the two females and carries them over his shoulder before following the others to the portal. "And where do you think you all are going?" Asked the Princess of Ruin herself as approached them.

"Orders are orders. If it was up to me I'd finish off the midget myself" Sho answered making Koneko glare at him. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to escape" Rias said before firing a Destruction blast at them only to be absorbed by the portal behind the three. "My turn" Omen said as he unleashed several barrages of lightning came down the sky striking all around the devils.

Once the dust cleared it showed the area heavily charred, the church destroyed, and the assailants gone.

"Come let's see what my brother should suggest" Rias said as they left through their seal.

X_X

Issei made it back to the sanctum to see Elise, Ciri, Sabrina, and Sile in the room waiting for him. "Ladies" he said approaching them. "Issei we may know of someone who can help with getting us our army" Elise said. "The makers: a race of craftsman, sages, elders, and warriors with souls so old they don't pass into the afterlife. One of their brightest is working on something that will give us exactly what we need" Sabrine finished as the sorceress opened a portal to their destination .

Now in a dark swampy-like ruins, the group explores the area to find their objective. "Found him I think?" Ciri pointed at the immobile giant. He seemed to be missing an arm with orange glowing insides, and a skull face bearing no skin. "What is that some type of zombie?" Issei questioned. Suddenly the maker rose to life his yellow-orange eyes seeing the trespassers before he spoke.

"Visitors? Hehe- I'm afraid my home is quite a mess…" the maker said with a friendly and yet intellectual tone. "Speak clearly if you value your life… such as it is" Issei demanded.

"Oh! How rude of me I am a smith-a visionary, architect, sculptor, creator of the masterpiece that will soon surpass all creation" as he was saying this metal pieces started gathering at an empty space to where his arm should be. They formed a mystical prosthetics of sorts: "and you all must be agents of the makers. They trapped me here for thousands of years; now they think my death will ease their guilt. They are not forgiven."

He then grabbed a blacksmith tool and started swinging at the group. Ciri engaged the smith dodging while keeping her distance. She swung her sword at the maker damaging his body a bit before he thrown back by the combined power of the two sorceresses.

Getting back up he raised his prosthetic to protect himself only to be shattered by the onslaught of the swallow's strikes. Ciri was about to finish it when the Smith spoke making her stop the blade at his neck. "Wait! Please, you must wait!" He begged in fear.

"You attacked me and my associates, Smith! Your madness has blinded you" Issei argued as the rest nodded their heads in agreement.

The Mad smith bashed his bony fist onto the ground"Mad, am I? You know not...ah..now let us not be ruled by our baser instincts! We can help each other" the smith said.

 **{Definitely mad. Like the riddler mad}**

"What?"

 **{Seriously you never heard of Batman… nevermind i'll tell you later}**

"Answer our questions and we will stay our hand" Sabrine said.

"My group and I are looking for an army and was told you would have one somehow?" The dragon asked

"Ahhh! You must be talking about my masterpiece. Well my friends you're in luck. In exchange for my freedom I will give you my greatest work: The Abyssal Forge- a sentient being of living stone and it can craft an implacable army for you."

"How does it work?" Sile was now interested.

"I crafted the Abyssal Forge to harness the power of the Abyss. It lives, it breeds. It creates constructs that can yet build more Abyssal Forges… Hahahaha!" The Mad Smith explained.

"Hmmm… interesting. Very well. Smith we will grant you passage out of this domain and you give us the Abyssal Forge and control of its constructs" Issei said. The smith shook his hand in agreeance; "deal, oh I knew my hard work would pay off, though now that I'm done I suppose it's time to make a new masterpiece" the Mad Smith said before they left.

* * *

Thank you for reading and for waiting for this update. To understand the last bit of the chapter watch a video of Darksiders 2 The Abyssal Forge. Anyway review and I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
